The World will end, if you allow it - prologe
by Buri Brick
Summary: The year is 4015, the earth is dying and only 1 man can stop it, but not now he's being interviewed about his work, more to follow. First Fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Oh My Goddess! This is only fan fiction and apologies for bad spelling and typos. Please enjoy.

**Oh My Goddess! – The World will end, if you allow it.**

**Prologue – The Interview **

Above the earth, 20th January 4015.

A flash suddenly appeared on the monitor screen to show a middle aged Caucasian man in a peached suit beside a desk looking in front to the camera.

"This is KHLN intergalactic news broadcasting to the whole span of the human race across the star system from Sol to Wolf 359" announced the reporter.

"I'm Jay Jon Rothberg here reporting to you and our headlines tonight are"

**The earth is officially facing eminent destruction after it was reported that the creature has penetrated the earth's core and is dismantling the planet from the inside out, it's only a matter of time before the planet brakes up and is destroyed. **

**It's been over half a millennium since the creature came to earth with hash intentions to wipe-out everything and everyone that came in contact with it forcing everyone to flee the earth. Everything has been tried to stop or reason with the creature but to no avail, it's still unknown where the creature came from and why it's doing this.**

**The new parliamentary government elect has called for calm in this troubling time and states that when the earth is destroyed, hopefully it will take the creature along with it. Scientists give estimate that the earth will be broken up within 2 earth weeks' time, most people even though they have never been to earth will be sad to see it gone according to new polling.**

"But on a lighter note, we will bring you a special presentation on someone who has been covering this for nearly 3 years, right above the doomed planet"

"Reporting live from the Space Station Nekomi 1, here's Professor B. W. Townsend" reported Jay Jon Rothberg.

The camera switched from the reporter to a dimly lit room with a man of half oriental/Caucasian features in a thin white full body space Palmore uniform.

"Thanks for having me on Jay, it's my first time on intergalactic television".

"Professor you have spent an approximate 3 years in total isolation, overseeing and taking down all key note studies and events on what's happening to the earth, can you tell everything on how this is effecting you?".

"Well Jay, originally I was spouse to be stationed for a 5 year shift, studying the creatures' attack and control over the planet, in its 500 year infestation it's gone from a small alien like bipod to a full nightmare chimera that covers over half of the whole earth's circumference, it's killed, drained and devoured everything on the planet, from cites, mountains, wild life, continents and the whole ocean itself, earth is literally dead and soon it will be no more, to answer your question it's horrifying what I'm seeing day by day bases and there's nothing that can stop it".

The Professors remarks brought a brief moment of silence through the interview.

In order to stop the dead air Jay asked "I'm judging by the name of your ship, you went with the first city the creature attacked?"

"Yes, historians recall, it came silently to the earth landing in Japan, no one saw it coming at all and when it did everybody saw the nightmare first hand, I had ancestors who came from Japan, they were the first ones to flee the planet as quick as possible, I named it Nekomi 1 in memory of the first ones who were devoured by the creature".

"How do you cope with being alone all these years, do you go crazy from the lack of company and communication with anyone but yourself".

"Well you see Jay, I'm not completely alone, I have the Banpei AI for company, it plays music, connects me to the internet and reports back to central control to receive orders. Banpei also plays music in the background, makes intelligent conversation and plays me at every game from chess to cards, even though he beats me every time, he's the only thing that makes this mission bearable and I think I'm becoming a bit attached to him to be honest"

A moment a laugh broke on the air for a few seconds.

"The stander artificial interface systems that comes with every space shuttle, nemours amount of companies or government agencies want standard models like this to help with organization and employee supervision, I have to ask where did the name Banpei come from?" asked Jay.

"Well… A long time ago right, I had this auntie, well she wasn't really an auntie but a close friend of my mother, she was a…err…kind of brainiac inventor and she had this robot, well 2 robots actually, but 1 of them was named Banpei and it was really one of her greatest inventions she ever made, I haven't spoken to her in decades but she's still around and still acts like a kid at times".

"Wow an auntie who was an inventor, can I speak to it?" "To Banpei, not your auntie or whatever she was to you".

"Oh sure let me patch you through"

The Professor typed a couple of keys behind the monitor and nothing happened.

"Can it hear me now, can I talk to it?" asked Jay.

"GOOD DAY MR JAY JON ROTHBERG OF KHLN INTERGALATIC NEWS BROADCASTING, I AM THE ARTIFICIAL INTERFACE SYSTEM OF THE SPACE SHUTTLE NEKOMI 1 NICKNAMED BAMPEI AI".

"Oh…hello Banpei, can you tell us what is your programming?" said Jay.

"MY PROGRAMMING IS TO OVERSIGHT AND MONOTOR THE DURECTION OF THIS STUDY ON THE EFFECTS THE CREATURE IS HAVING ON THE EARTH AND KEEP PROFESSOR B W TOWNSEND IN COMPANY AND IN MENTAL CHECK, THANK YOU FOR YOUR INQUIRY".

"Well there you have it that was the artificial interface known as Banpei AI, one last question to Professor Cox before this interview ends, Professor what are you going to do now?".

"Well Jay I going to keep on with this study, find out what the creature attends to do next and pilot the shuttle away from the planet to avoid debris for when you know when the time comes, hopefully the planets' destruction will take the creature with it or send into deep space where it will harm no one maybe into the sun".

"OK thanks for speaking with us here professor at KHLN".

"Glad to be on".

The monitor switched back to Jay Jon Rothberg fully.

"Coming up next on KHLN, strange beautiful women with blue symbols on their foreheads clamming to be goddesses from heaven who have come down here to grant people wishes, divine miracle or religious scam, find out net after this".

Back at the shuttle.

"I THINK THAT INTERVIEW WENT REALLY WELL PROFESSOR".

"Year well, I don't care about the interview they only wanted me on because I'm the last guy covering the planets' destruction, I'm shutting off now for my cryo rest, set my alarm for 10 hours, don't wake me unless something happens".

"UNDERSTOOD PROFESSOR, RECALIBRATING EVENTS SO FAR, EARTHS' EMINENT DISTRUCTION CONFIRMED IN ESTERMATED 2 EARTH WEEKS TIME, ALL DRIFT BACK MACANICS SET FOR EMERGANCY ESCAPE FROM THE PLANETS' DEBRE".

**To Be Continued.**

**Synopsis: What if the fate of the whole world was suddenly throw on to you?**

**Two Demi's are sent on an important mission from Kami-sama, which will put them to the ultimate test to save everything.**

**But what they must encounter will shock them to the core, from the origins of the creature to the history of their lineage.**

**Their quest will take them from outer space to back in time, from heaven to hell, from the beginning of the earth to its ultimate destruction.**

**A simple wish can change everything and sometimes for the worst.**

**Oh My Goddess! - The World will end, if you allow it.**


End file.
